We've always had a thing
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: it's based on the 4th eppy of 2nd season. If you didn't watch I only warn that has spoilers for this eppy. What if they really had a thing? Megan wants it, Peter wants it. Now they only have to find out how to tell each other. Enjoy. Final chapter Up!
1. Part I

**We****'ve always had a thing**

Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

**_A/N: So I kinda freaked out when I watched the eppy 4 of the second season, the end begged for a __fic_**

**_It begins after Megan had seen Peter; The italic words are Megan's thoughts._**

**Part I**** (**Megan's POV**)**

Peter: "What's wrong with that one?"

Me: "Wasn't bad, was he?' _I said, but that little voice in the back of my mind was saying different things. There was only one wrong thing, he wasn't you._

"What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with Lizzy tonight"

_But I don't mind at all you being here._

Peter: "Yeah, I did. We're done"

_Good choice boy._

Me: "And?" _Curiosity is my weakness_

_He shrugged. I guess, it's a good sign, at least for me._

"What happened? I thought she was the love of your life!"

_Ok. I really know how to be sarcastic._

Peter: "We had a good time. We had a really good time, but..."

_You don't love her, that's the truth._

Me: "It just wasn't there anymore?"

Peter: "Not like it once was." _He said to me. "_I guess that's what I needed to find out."

Me: "So… any other loves of your life?"

_I don't know why my head is telling me to stop with this and I can't listen. But I want to know, I need to know._

Peter: "Well, there might be." _I hate when he is mysterious, he was the one who said I suck with living, and he wants to be unreadable? _

Me: "I'm always willing to listen." _Mostly if you say __**I am**__ the great love of your life._

Peter: "I don't know if I like this new dynamic, you digging into my life."

_You like to dig into mine, handle it._

Me: "Maybe it's our new thing." _See, I really liked this whole "thing", he said that we have._

Peter: "Oh. So now you're admitting that we have a thing?"

_In my head we have a bigger thing._

Me: We've always had a thing.

_We can move forward with this. What do you say?_

Peter: Really? Now, I guess we have to find out how to keep with this.

Me: Well, we only have to keep our friendship, partnership and the "digging in each others life" thing.

_And a little bit of hugs and kisses and "I love you__"._

Peter: Yeah, that seems enough.

_He smiled at me I returned the smile and we stayed like this for minutes__. When we broke the moment he looked at his watch._

Peter: It's getting late, I'm better get going.

Me: Yeah, me to. Tomorrow Lacey and I are going to have a "girl's day"

_We paid our tabs and when I was almost walking out he called me._

Peter: Megan?

_Say you love me._

Me: Yes.

Peter: Thanks.

Me: For what?

Peter: For listen to me

Me: What friends are for?

_I wish we were more then friends, but what can I do?__ Before I could leave, he grabbed me by the arm and gave me a hug. _

Peter: See you tomorrow.

_And he kissed my forehead. _

_I almost didn't sleep, because of him; I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's incredible how he does this with me, he can get anything he wants from me, and nobody else can do it._

_I need to find a way to tell him how I feel or I will get crazy. _

_**A/N: **__**End of the first chapter. Please review.**_

_**I don't know if I will update this week, but I will try.**_

_**And again, please review, the second chapter depends on you.**_


	2. Part II

**Part I****I (**Megan's POV**)**

_In the next day, I picked up Lacey and we headed to the mall. We bought a few things and then we went out to eat something._

Lacey: How was yesterday mom?

_She asked me while we were eating._

_How can I say? There was a very hard case, but we closed it, I went to a drink by myself then Peter showed up and all I wanted to do was kiss him._

Me: Well, we have a hard case, but we closed it.

Lacey: and?

Me: And what?

Lacey: C'mon. After a hard case you usually go out to have a drink or something. What aren't you telling me?

_My God. Now m_y _own_ _daughter is interrogating me._

Me: I thought I was the mother in here.

Lacey: Yeah, whatever. So are you going to tell me or do I have to find by myself?

_What the fucking hell is going on with this girl? I could swear she had never acted like this._

Me: Nothing happened. I went out for a drink by myself and Peter showed up.

Lacey: I knew it. And what happened then?

_Great, my daughter probably thinks I spent the night with Peter. I wouldn't be sad if this was true. _

Me: We talked and then I went home **alone.**

_Sad, but true._

Lacey: Damn it!

Me: What?

Lacey: Is just… look I know you like him, for real. And I'm wondering when you will finally tell me you two are together.

_Great, Megan. Now you just can't lie to her. You'll have to admit it._

Me: Ok. You're right, I really like him. But we are not together. Sorry.

_Yeah. I'm really sorry; I want him so bad that is driving me insane._

Lacey: That's okay. But believe me eventually you are going to be together.

_I hope so._

Me: Yeah, maybe. But how was yesterday, young girl?

Lacey: It was normal.

_Before I could speak again, my cell phone vibrated on the table, it was a text message and it was from Peter. Before I could grab it Lacey did it for me. She read it out loud:_

I really enjoyed our conversation last night. We could do this again. Are you free tonight?

_And before I could say something Lacey replied the message by saying:_

I'm free. 

_Then he answered;_

Great I pick you at seven, in your place.

Lacey replied:

Okay. See you tonight.

Lacey: It seems like you have a date, mom.


	3. Part III

**Part III (**Megan's POV**)**

Me: I wouldn't call it a date.

_Hell. Is a date. Focus, Megan, focus. How can I focus if I will have a date with the guy I love in some hours? I think I'll go crazy._

Lacey: Then how would you call it? Reunion?

Me: Okay. I get it. It's a date. And what the hell happened to you?

Lacey: You happened to me.

_This girl's crazy, there's no other possibility._

Me: Excuse me.

Lacey: I'm your daughter right? If you didn't realize I'm acting just like you.

_Yeah. She is right. Is it wrong if I say I'm proud of her?_

Me: Okay. So, now that you put me in this date, would you like to help me pick what I'm going to wear?

Lacey: I would be more than happy. _– She smiled. - _But this reminded me that we don't know where you two are going.

_Smart girl._

Me: You're right. So what we are going to do now?

Lacey: Call Peter and ask him.

_Obvious._

Me: Or we can text him.

_Much better._

Lacey: Okay, whatever you want Dr. Hunt.

_Lacey grabbed my phone and texted him:_

I forgot to ask you where are we going, so I can wear the right clothes.

_Peter texted back saying:_

Pick whatever you want. And before you ask again, I'm not going to tell you where we will go. See you tonight.

_Lacey texted:_

Okay. See you tonight.

Lacey: He said you can pick whatever you want and he didn't say where you will go.

_I hate surprises and he knows it. I just hope this will work out._

**_A/N: I know is very short, but I think this is enough for this chapter. I wanted the date separate from this part. Maybe I will take a little bit longer in the next part. I wanna do it right. _**

**_P.S: I'm not quite sure, but I think that this story will have only two more parts, but I don't know. Let's see how I will manage this._**

**_Thanks to my reviewers._**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV (**Megan's POV**)**

_The day Lacey and I had, was normal and pleasant. When it was five p.m. we headed to my apartment and as I went to get a shower Lacey was digging into my wardrobe. When I came out she showed me a knee length red dress with long sleeves and a pair of black high heels. It was a great match she made, but it wouldn't be my first option. And like she was reading my mind Lacey said:_

Lacey: If you want to make him yours by the end of the night is better you get the right clothes, plus: red is the love's color.

Me: For a twelve year girl, it seems like you know a lot of things.

_She smiled and said:_

Lacey: I learned from the best. You better finish get ready. I'm going to call dad.

Me: Okay. Hey Lace.

Lacey: Yeah?

Me: I love you!

_She gave the sweetest smile I've ever seen and answered me:_

Lacey: I know. I love you to, mom.

_She left my room and I finished get ready. When I was ready Lacey came into my room to tell me her father wouldn't take too long and when she saw me she was amazed._

Lacey: Wooah! If Peter doesn't take a step forward in your relationship, I will grab your scalpel and kill him myself.

_See. This is one of the greatest things that prove she is my daughter._

Me: So, this means I'm okay?

Lacey: Mom you are stunning. And I'm not only saying this because I'm your daughter. And by the way, I want to know about everything tomorrow. Everything.

Me: Okay I get it. Now give me a hug, please.

-xxx-xxx-

_It hadn't been more than thirty minutes after Todd came by and take Lacey that I heard a knock in my door. And when I opened it there was him standing in front of me with a bouquet of red roses in one of his hands._

Peter: These are for you. I hope I choose the right type of flowers.

_Have I mentioned he is the sweetest guy I've met?_

Me: Thank you. And yes, you choose right. Red roses are my favorite. Just let me put these in a vase and we can head out. Which remember me you didn't tell me where we are going, so I don't know if I have the property outfit.

Peter: I will not tell you where we are going. By the way you look perfect.

_I just hope I didn't turn as red as I felt I was. Five minutes later we headed out._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the last and probably a little bit longer. I believe this week I'll post the end.**

**xoxo**


	5. Part V

**Part V (**Megan's POV**)**

_The ride was silent but comfortable. But I was so nervous, I had never been in a situation like this before, I mean of course Todd took me for dates and yes I liked him but I'm not that sure if I loved him, at least not in the way I should. But maybe this is the problem: the word "should" should never exist when it comes about love, love is not an obligation and I think that's the difference between what I felt for Todd and what I fell for Peter. _

_He took me for a nice restaurant away from all the noise of the downtown. _

Peter: How was your day with Lacey?

_He asked me after we ordered what we were going to eat_

Me: It was nice, very nice. She asked me to say hi for her.

Peter: So, she knows we were going meet?

Me: Yes. Actually, when you texted me asking me out she was the one who read and answered you. With my agreement, of course. She has this picture of you and me of you and me as a couple. I told her we were just friends but she insists.

_She is a very stubborn girl. _

Peter: So why don't we make her happy?

_What do you mean? Please, let this be what I think it is._

Me: Sorry I didn't understand.

Peter: Megan, from the very first day I met you, you already got amazed and from this day I began to wonder if I ever would have the chance to have you more than as a friend.

_I can't believe this. I just can't. But it is true. _

Me: You have the chance. You always had. All you had to do was ask.

_He leaned forward to kiss me and he stopped in the middle of the way._

Peter: Megan?

Me: Yes?

Peter: I love you.

Me: I love you, too.

_My heart melted when he said those 3 words and when his lips finally touched mine it was like the world had stopped turning and we were the only two people in there. And it was in this moment that I was sure I would always love him._

_**The end!**_

**A/N: Final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed read this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you liked the end. XOXO!**


End file.
